


love me right

by wolfsbanex



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Non Idols Au, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: When they were little, Felix promises Changbin to take him on a date when they „grow up“.Fate decides and Felix moves away, but Changbin never forgets his promise.One day, a good-looking stranger approaches him with a bouquet of roses. He kept his promise.





	love me right

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- just fluff, hope you enjoy! <3

Changbins life used to be like that game of freeze tag they played as kids. Once tagged, you had to freeze in the position you were in. Whenever something happened, he'd freeze like a statue, too afraid of moving the wrong way, of making the wrong decision. The problem is, if you stand still too long, that's your decision.

Already at the age of only 7, the little boy was afraid of disappointing, thanks to his father who had to push him onto the way of success when he was only 5. Changbin loved his piano, but sometimes he wished to burn it to ashes.

When he turned 8, he looked outside to see a sky blue van parking outside. A little boy climbed out, a stuffed bunny clutched between his little hands. A laughing woman ran up to the child, lifting it up and spinning it in circles. „You’re flying Lix!“, laughs an older male and the chubby kid giggles sweetly. That was the first time Changbin ever saw Felix.

The two have been attached at the hips since Felix moved in next door. The other kids liked to tease the shorter boy about his chubby cheeks and arms, that until a fed up Changbin had pushed one of the bullies down the slide and that was it. If you mess with Felix, you mess with him.

Changbin remembered when a 9 year old Felix came up to him. Changbin was sitting outside of school, silent tears rolling down his face. He was 11 by now and all of his classmates liked the idea of „dating“ by now. But nobody wanted to date him. „Binnie!“, smiled the other boy, only to drop it when he saw his best friend crying. „Why are you sad?“ he asks instead, his little hands on Changbins knee, rubbing comforting circles. Changbin explained the whole deal of dating to the younger boy and he chuckled softly. „I make a promise, Bin-, when we grow up, i will take you on a date!“ Changbin laughs along with the boy. „Okay, yeah, we’ll do that.“ and so the promise was sealed.

It was midnight when someone knocked on his closed window. 12 year old Changbin, who was getting into horror movies these days, jumped from his bed. Felix face popped up outside, a wide grin on his lips. „What do you want idiot?“, growled the older boy after looking at his watch. 2 am. „Let’s go on a walk, Binnie.“

„Where are we going Lix?“, whined Changbin, strolling down the street behind his friend. Felix rolled his eyes and took Changbins hand. His hand was soft and warm. The night settled around them like a blanket. They sat down when they arrived at the old docks. Changbin could hear the water lapping against the dock. They were totally alone. „You’re . . . ,“ Felix began, and Changbin waited, heart throbbing in his throat. „Such a pain,“ he concluded. „What?“ Changbin asked, just as his head swooped in and his mouth touched his cheek. Changbin tried to speak, but one of Felix hands held the side of his head, and he kept his lips pressed against him. „We will move away“, whispered the youngest into the silence of the night.

The day after Changbins 13th birthday, his best friend vanished to another city in the sky blue van. The promise of their date still engraved in Changbins mind. He never forgot about Felix.

Changbin is 20 by now. And still a mess. He rents an apartment in Seoul and works at an office down the street. Not a dreamjob, but it pays. He is late. He sprints downstairs, pulls open the door…and almost collides with someone. A stranger with soft blonde hair, glistening eyes and a strangely familiar smile on his face. „Hey sorry-…“ he begins, but Changbin gives him an apologetic look. „Sorry-work-late!“ he mumbles and runs. He almost wished he didn’t.

It’s not a problem, because when he is on his way home at 9 pm, the stranger approaches him again with a bouquet of roses. „Hey!“ he greets shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. „Changbin?“ „How do you know my name?“ Changbin asks back, leaning his head to the side. „Will you go on a date with me?“ the other boy says. Changbin giggles. „Why would i-….“ but then a memory sparks in the back of his head. He knows these eyes and the freckles on rosy cheeks. „Lix?“ he whispers, a familiar fluttering in his chest. Felix nods and Changbin jumps into his arms. He buries his head in the curve of his neck. „You remembered.“ „Of course i did. I never forgot about you.“

They go on a date five days later. The waiter gets almost knocked out by a jealous Changbin and Felix almost chokes on his noodles, resulting in him spitting his food back into the plate, but it went fine.

Felix asks him to be his boyfriend two weeks later and Changbin accepts. This is also when they kiss for the first time. Changbin doesn’t feel any fireworks going off, nor does it feel like he’s flying. But it is sweet and soft and gentle and familiar and he almost melts into the street underneath his converse.

They get married 2 years later. Felix cries the moment Changbin walks down the aisle and they both stumble over their words and Felix may or may not have accidentally smacked Changbins head against the doorframe when he carried him away bridal style, but they were both as happy as they could be.

t’s nighttime and Felix is cuddled up with Changbin on their couch, their little dog Honey to their feet, snoring loudly. They hear the quiet tipp-tapps of little children feet before they even see them. „Hey you two, couldn’t sleep?“, asks Changbin and smiles at their kids.

Aubreys brown bangs fall into her sleepy grey eyes and she shakes her head, her little hand tighten around Damiens who leans against his younger sister. He is a quiet child, thoughtful and intelligent. Aubrey is a little thunderstorm, loud and outgoing. Damien has soft black hair and gentle brown eyes which held warmth inside of them and when the sun shone into his face, it looked like sun rays through whiskey.

„Come down here, then!“, Felix laughs and holds up the blanket. Their kids make their way up to them and snuggle between their parents. Changbins fingers find Felix’. They look at each other while Aubreys little head lays down on Felix chest and Damiens messy hair presses up against Changbins cheek while he pulls his father closer.

  
They don’t need any words to tell each other how much they love the other one that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
